Outdoor decks which are typically attached to a residence are quite popular and are normally accessible from a second or higher level of the home. This leaves the space beneath the deck for use as an additional living area or even as a storage area. A conventional deck is made of parallel deck boards which inherently include spaces between the boards. Of course, this causes a problem when rain falls through the spaces and makes the area underneath the deck virtually unusable.
A variety of systems have been devised to catch water flowing between the deck boards. One problem with many known systems is that they are attached directly to the underside of the deck which causes them to follow the contour of the deck. If the deck is uneven, this is mirrored in an uneven condition in the drainage system resulting in the undesirable accumulation of water in the system low spots that is not drained away through the system. Another problem with many known systems is that when repairs are necessary, such as when a particular part must be repaired or replaced, either the gutter must be lowered or the drainage panels removed in reverse order of installation for the purpose of repairing or replacing the worn or damaged part.